fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Tyrant
Georgia | resides = Georgia | billed_from = Georgia | trainer = | debut = 1983 }} Wrestling Career TyranT has been in the business for over twenty years. But despite his vast knowledge and experience in wrestling, since coming to the FMW federation, it has been more then obvious that he is well out of his league. With his prime years long having past when he did possess skill, not to mention his past injury leaving a mark on his speed and capabilities, by all rights TyranT should have hung up his wrestling boots and called it a day a long time ago. But serious troubles with his entire family have left him in need of serious cash in order to finance and support his failing family. With a daughter in serious need of psychiatric care, a brother who owes money to the mob, an aging mother who is struggling to stay in her home, five other daughters in foreign countries all needing university funds and other siblings in need of help, TyranT has had to once again enter the wrestling business in hopes of making serious cash and helping his family through their most troubling times. TyranT began his wrestling career back in 1983, debuting in the highly successful JS (Japanese Super) Federation based in Tokyo. His life as a wrestler in Japan was met with moderate success, but the American never could quite make the big break through he needed to make it big time. After several years, TyranT went freelance, popping up in various federations throughout the world entertaining crowds with his impressive strength and his alarming agility despite his big size. His one big chance to break through however was in his return to the JSF in a super tournament for their most prestigious World Title. Past and future wrestlers gathered for a tournament that spanned over six months worth of shows. TyranT reached his prime in this tournament and got as far as the Semi Finals against a former rival known as Road Pigg. The battle that ensued was short and embarrassing for TyranT, who was on the receiving end of a TKO in less then ten seconds. Road Pigg went on to win the JSF World Title, where TyranT was left humiliated and demoted to jobber status. In such a division, though his win ratio improved greatly, he never earned the opportunity to prove himself and never raised past being a lower card wrestler. Eventually TyranT was forced to leave the JSF due to growing money troubles and several daughters born from his rock and roll life style around the world with each child having a different mother. With court cases, family troubles and a fruitless wrestling career, TyranT picked up a second job as a guard in an insane asylum. It was during this job that his career finally did begin to pick up as a local freelance wrestler. Many considered his second job as a gimmick and began to notice his skills in the ring. TyranT would have what would be considered to be his final high lighting career moment, picking up an impressive Tag-Team deathmatch victory in the MWF. However, TyranT broke his back in the aftermath of the match. It was said he would never be able to wrestle, let alone even walk again. Several weeks later however, TyranT was back on his feet having badly needed to go to the lavatory, not having been willing to piss himself with no aid present. It was thought to be a miraculous recovery as he slowly returned to a relatively healthy state. TyranT would continue to work now as an asylum guard near his home in Georgia, but his debts continued to pile up with no wrestling career to boost his funds. It was only during a passed medical check late in 2006 that TyranT asked if he would be clear to wrestle. The doctor surprisingly said he was more then fit to go back into the ring, but recommended against it knowing of his past career. None the less, the word got out, and officals within the NEW were tickled by the idea of the TyranT being cleared to once more be capable of wrestling despite the weight and age he had gained. Brawler, the NEW General Manager got into contact with TyranT, offering him a try out proposition to the NEW. With unpaid bills going into the red, TyranT had no choice but to accept. TyranT would then make a shocking return to wrestling during NEW Tag Team Turmoil, interrupting one of the matches to make his presence known. Many fans have been shocked over his return. Facing an army of younger, more talented and vigorous wrestlers, TyranT has had to rely on every single cheap trick and tactic to be able to even stand up against such unstoppable fighters. His only weapon now is his surprisingly smart intellect and his cunning intuition. But even with his loss of skills, TyranT has managed to make an impressive impact, using strategies and dirty tactics that have actually made him more dangerous now then he ever was. New Era Wrestling NEW 2.5 Tag-Team Turmoil NEW 2.5 marked the debut for TyranT during a match between The Party Animals v. Sockoman & Romeo Vizzini. Coming to the closing moments of the confrontation, TyranT leapt from the crowd, attacking both Sockoman and Vinzzini with a nightstick. Bonsai MagPie managed to make the save however drawing TyranT's attention away from them. Despite TyranT's efforts to foil the match, Sockoman and Vinzzini still managed to pick up a victory. NEW 3.1 Elimination match: TyranT vs Chris Black vs Eddie Nectar vs Prince Tempest vs Bubblelicious vs Explose vs Shoop27. TyranT's official debut occurred along with several other NEW stars in the opening match of 3.1 as TyranT was noted for eliminating Chris Black. Tyrant was also responsible for the elimination of Bubblelicious and a controversial elimination of Prince Tempest after TyranT was already eliminated. This action gained Shoop27 the victory, as TyranT was the fifth wrestler eliminated. NEW 3.2 3 vs. 3 Tag Battle: TyranT, Krisko, and Bobino vs Tempest, Eddie Nectar, and Chris Black The troublesome NEW faction "Big Brother" was formed during this very match. TyranT, Krisko and Bobino were initially seen as having problems backstage before the match up which lead to early speculation that Tempest, Black and Nectar would have no troubles dispatching the team. However the three heels proved to work together more then outstandingly well. With an early injury to Nectar, Tempest and Black were left to fend for themselves against a superior number, which soon bested the two wrestlers. After the match had ended, TyranT declared the creation of Big Brother and continued to attack both Tempest and Chris Black along with his partners in crime. During the main event, Big Brother was to make another unexpected appearance when TyranT fronted an attack against both Shoop27 and Pure Extremist. Both wreslters had been powerless against the unexpected attack and succumbed to a savage assault before Chris Black managed to interrupt and make the save taking out both Bobino and Krisko. However, TyranT managed to flee the scene with the NEHC title in hand, successfully ruining the main event as he and Big Brother departed victorious despite Chris Blacks valiant efforts. NEW 3.3 SUPERSHOW Following Big Brothers actions on the previous card, TyranT finds himself booked into the main event of the 3.3 SUPERSHOW against PX and Shoop27 to finally decide whom the title should belong to. The match has No DQ rules, however Krisko and Bobino are banned from ringside less they wish to be released from the NEW. TyranT has announced that he will gift anyone who will help him at 3.3 win with a title shot, yet it is not known if anyone will heed the call knowing of TyranT’s treachery. During the Match Slegna interfered joining Big Brother and earning TyranT the NEW Championship. King of NEW TyranT has entered the King Of NEW tournament in hopes of winning the right to be the king of NEW and also a contract to FMW Alchemy or Anarchy. The final will be held at the Ultimatum PPV. Round 1 Battle Royal: Alex Dunn, Bear, Bubblelicious, Bonsai Magpie, Chris Black, Chase, El Presidente, Fred Pope, Joe Broccoli, Kaze, Mount Everest, NM Savant, Pure Extremist, Skyler Striker, TyranT and Zanoni TyranT was present upon the first round battle royal against several other well known NEW superstars. TyranT was noted to spend most of his time outside of the ring after rolling under the ropes, slipping in sly eliminations against Kaze, Steve Zanoni and PX before he entered the ring when Skyler managed to knock him flat against the ring surface with a super kick. The battle ensued without TyranT for some time until it came down to the last three men. Chase managed to eliminate Skyler just as TyranT came too, who then slipped in another sneaky elimination against Chase to win the first round of the tournament. El Prsidente, PX, Skyler, Zanoni, Chase and Fred Pope have all survived to battle it out for a position in round 3. TyranT after winning the first round has been gifted with a “bye”, automatically qualifying for the Semi Finals were he only awaits for his opponent to be announced. Titles/Accomplishments * NEW Champion External links